The conditioning of the air in residential and commercial buildings is well known. In colder climes, this may include placing one or more heat sources centrally or in each room. The heat source may be a gas or oil burning boiler. Steam pipes may carry steam or heated water to a radiator in each room. Alternatively, the heat source may be a forced air furnace.
In warmer climes, the air within residential or commercial buildings may need to be cooled. This may include the use of a central air conditioner or one or more air conditioners located in each window of the building.
In temperate climates, the conditioning of the air may require both heating and cooling. In the residential context, this is often accomplished centrally by placing an air conditioning evaporator in the ductwork of a forced air heating system.
The ability to condition the air in residential or commercial contexts has dramatically improved the productivity of most people. It can also be used to prolong and improve the quality of life of people at risk (e.g., the sick, the elderly, etc.).
However, the use of heating and air conditioning is expensive and is often unnecessary. For example, during the day many people leave their homes for work or errands. While timers may be used to activate and deactivate such systems, their use requires preprogramming of a return time. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of controlling such systems.